Pango
“One would not expect a monster born of air and cold to be flightless and perpetually chilly, however, this is the Pango's reality. The Pango must content itself with remaining on the ground and chattering, playing its part in the endless chorus." Description The Pango closely resembles a penguin wearing a scarf with a frozen beak. It is only distinguishable from a real life penguin due to the frozen beak and its claws. Song The Monster's contribution to an island's song is a light percussion instrument akin to clapping two pieces of wood together, similar to castanets. The ice on the tip of the Pango's beak suggests that the clattering noise may also be a reference to the way teeth chatter in the cold. Breeding The Pango can be bred using an Air-element monster and a Cold-element monster. Possible combination(s): *Tweedle and Mammott Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Maw.png|Maw|link=Maw|linktext=Maw Clamble.png|Clamble|link=Clamble|linktext=Clamble Hollow Log.png|Hollow Log|link=Hollow Log|linktext=Hollow Log Digger.png|Digger|link=Digger|linktext=Digger Babayag Tower.png|Babayag Tower|link=Babayag Tower|linktext=Babayag Tower Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Maw *Clamble *Hollow Log *Digger *Babayag Tower See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin Pango is possibly a portmanteau of penguin and tango, a type of music that heavily features castanets, which the Pango's sound closely resembles. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare Pango page. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Pango (on all the islands) wore red and green striped scarves, as well as green mittens and earmuffs as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. Notes *It is odd to find that a hot environment like Earth Island can still have a Pango clatter their beaks. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Cold Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island